Electric machines such as alternators typically utilize stators that have a plurality of slots therein within which conductive windings are positioned. Current flowing through the windings during operation of the machine generates magnetic fields that facilitate the machine's conversion of mechanical energy into electrical energy or vice versa. Maintaining the windings within the slots is important for reliable operation of the alternator. Varnishes are typically applied to the windings or the slots that, once hardened, adhesively bond the windings to the stator. Application of the varnish is a difficult process that requires care in assuring that the windings are properly bound to the stator. When the varnish is not applied properly the windings can be inadequately retained resulting in premature failure of the electric machine.
As such the industry is receptive of more robust designs and processes to retain windings to stators.